


When It Comes To You (I'd Do Anything)

by kiloved



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both Of Them Are So In Love, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, and ki watches him, changki rise, changkyun is trying to sew a sweater, he's whipped, lowkey soulmates? yes, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloved/pseuds/kiloved
Summary: When it comes to Changkyun, loving him is the easiest thing in the world, and it's the thing Kihyun knows how to do the best.





	When It Comes To You (I'd Do Anything)

Everything about Changkyun had always been easy. The way his eyes would always light up at the sight of soft sweaters that he was excited to wear just for Kihyun. Or when his cheeks would get dusted with the prettiest pink blush whenever Kihyun would hold his hand gently. How soft and pliant he would be after waking up and dragging his tired body in the kitchen at the smell of fresh coffee, just to doze off in Kihyun’s arms for a few more minutes, placing his face in the space between his shoulder and his neck. How he always smelled like home and like the fabric softener they had been using since they moved in together three years ago. How his high pitched giggles would fill out the entire apartment in the most heart warming way when Kihyun would tackle him down on the floor and pinch his sides. And how by the end of their tickling fights, Changkyun would always roll on top of Kihyun and kiss an “I love you” on his lips in between tired puffs of breath. And his eyes would shine so beautifully because of how much he’d been laughing.

Catching feelings for Changhyun had been easy. Falling in love with Changkyun had been easier. Loving Changkyun was still easy. Everything is easy when it comes to Changkyun, and Kihyun knows that better than anyone. 

He can’t hold back his smile when he catches the sight of his boyfriend sitting slouched on the couch, looking like he’s trying – failing – to sew one of his sweaters. His chest swells with both pride and love when he thinks of how Changkyun has been trying to get more involved lately, like cooking from time to time knowing Kihyun would be too tired after work; offering himself to do the dishes on his own, shooing his boyfriend out of the kitchen with a wet towel and promises to never give him cuddles ever again; doing his own laundry on any other day apart from Sundays (there was this really, really strict rule Kihyun forced Changkyun to accept, that being Kihyun would do the general laundry each Sunday just because it helped him ground himself through all the stress from work).

Kihyun is thankful, and he knows that he would never be able to give Changkyun everything he deserves in this world, but he knows his boyfriend would just flick his nose gently with a smile, telling him “I don’t need anything, Ki. You’re more than enough.” So Kihyun would just blindly believe him and love him without a break.

The quiet curses and hisses coming from the couch make him want to coo because Changkyun was no better than a baby, he realises that after watching the other boy poke his fingers constantly with the needle. He could simply go there and help the dark haired boy out of his misery, but he doesn’t want to shatter the precious image in front of his eyes. So he keeps on watching Changkyun with a fond expression on his face.

Kihyun sighs and goes back to the kitchen with the intention to make some tea for both of them. _Just gonna let him struggle a bit more._ A giggle makes its way past his lips as he pours hot water over the tea bags. The smell of green tea spreads throughout the whole room slowly, as well as the feeling of comfort seeps through Kihyun’s body. He grabs the cups carefully not to burn himself and goes back to the living room where Changkyun is still pretty much struggling with the sweater, a deep frown and a pout present on his beautiful face.

“Kyun, baby, if you keep staring at it and pouting it won’t just sew on itself, you know that, right?” he giggles in between words while placing the cups on the little coffee table in front of the couch. 

He sits next to the other boy and immediately his fingers reach for Changkyun’s chin, turning his head a bit to leave a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Not holding himself back, he buries his nose into Changkyun’s hair, inhaling loudly, smiling at the sweet scent of raspberries from the shampoo they were using. (Changkyun’s choice, because who was Kihyun to say no when the boy kept on pouting and demanding that he wants raspberry scented shampoo and shower gel?) 

A melodic giggle that comes from the younger makes Kihyun’s heart beat stupidly faster. Because everything feels like the moment they started to fall in love with each other, even after all this time. It’s easy to let yourself drown into the warmth and all the filings that come along with it. Kihyun knows. Maybe better than anyone. And Changkyun knows too, and he never lets Kihyun forget it. He knows how easy is to let himself get lost into the pair of eyes that he loves seeing next thing in the morning. So if a lifetime with Changkyun means losing and finding himself each time he stares into those two black orbs, he can't ask for anything more. 

Sharp teeth catch his finger firmly, and Kihyun yelps out loud like a wounded puppy, thing that amuses Changkyun to no end as he throws his head on the back and laughs unrestrained. And Kihyun can’t bring himself to sulk over this, because Changkyun is precious. He still holds the same child-like spark in his eyes every time he’s happy. He still holds the same child-like innocence in his actions most of the time. So Kihyun can’t really get mad, not at all. He knows he’s weak. He knows he would do anything for his boyfriend, he would give in to every bratty demand the younger has, without a second thought. 

“I was actually about to help you with your sweater, you know, but I see you’re having quite some fun being a little brat,” utters Kihyun through his teeth in faux anger, keeping a playful glint in his eyes while looking at Changkyun. 

“Couldn’t care less about the sweater,” huffs the younger in between fits of laughter, teeth sinking softly into his bottom lip. “It’s called _self acceptance_. Stop complaining, your old, boring ass loves me like this. You’d have a pretty fucking boring life if it wasn’t for me, Mr. Yoo,” states Changkyun with his usual cocky smile on his lips, climbing on Kihyun’s lap in less than a second, thighs on each side of Kihyun's. 

Kihyun can’t deny it, he knows he can’t, so he just sighs defeated and places his hands gently on his waist out of habit. It feels comfortable, like his hands have always had their rightful place on the boy’s waist. Like two puzzle pieces that fit together seamlessly. 

“You might as well learn some manners and how to be thankful, will you?” Kihyun bumps his nose playfully against Changkyun’s, making both of them smile. 

“Nah, where’s the fun then?” snickers Changkyun, letting small puffs of air hit Kihyun’s lips. 

Amused, Kihyun shakes his head but feels his chest swell once again with the overwhelming love. Changkyun probably still doesn’t realise how precious and how amazing he’s being all the time, but it’s fine because Kihyun is always there to remind him that and watch him blush like a little shy teenager around his crush. 

A quiet sound of protest leaves his mouth when Changkyun pecks his lips chastely, too short for his liking, but clearly meant to tease and frustrate him. But Kihyun knows better than to let Changkyun take pride in this, so he smiles gently, rubbing his nose against the younger’s slowly. He can feel Changkyun’s body basically melt in his arms, becoming pliant. Like a soft, sweet dough. A little ball of fluff taken from the fluffiest cloud. 

“I don’t even know how to say that I’m thankful you exist,” Kihyun whispers, his voice laced with emotions. 

Changkyun giggles, allowing himself to pass his fingers through Kihyun’s dark hair in a comforting manner. 

“And I don’t even know how to tell you that having you here is more than enough. Loving you is more than enough. Your love is more than enough for me. Your old, grandpa jokes are enough. Your pretentious little self is,” he pauses as he leaves a kiss on the soft, pink lips, “more,” another pause – another kiss, “than enough,” finishes Changkyun with a whisper against the lips that he would kiss for the rest of his life. 

And then Kihyun thinks it’s okay. Thinks that he is indeed more than enough for Changkyun. And he’s happy. Happy that the person in his arms completes him in the best way. He’s thankful for the way Changkyun always manages to keep down his inner insecurities and doubts, and that Changkyun lets him know he’s perfect. Not perfect for the world, but perfect for their own little world that they built over the years. 

Everything about Changkyun is easy. Loving him is easy. Being with him is easy. And Kihyun knows this. 

**Author's Note:**

> changki this time because for some reasons i'm very much whipped for kyun  
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihaeex) if you want to uwu


End file.
